


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #noregrets, (but Sam doesn't know yet), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Angels (Supernatural), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Author is awesome, Cas and Dean live in their old house, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Grow Up Together, Castiel and Gabriel are siblings, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Angst, Gabriel is a sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Law Student Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nobody's Having Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Walks In On Them, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam goes back to Lawrence for Winter Break, TFL do Christmas together, Unintentional Partial Voyeurism, enjoy, is that an okay tag???, is this enough tags lol, it's just them making out, nobody's naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: This was all Sam wanted out of his life. These moments of joy (however few and far between) with his brother and his best friend (who happened to be banging his brother), and the knowledge that when it was all over, he had somebody waiting for him in California.orIn which Sam Winchester is a pre-law student at Stanford University (and a fucking brilliant one, if his boyfriend may say so himself) with a gorgeous boyfriend and a future that's looking pretty good. This year, for the first time, he's going back to his childhood home for Christmas Break. Little does he know that he's in for two weeks of shocks, surprises, and unexpected (but not unwelcome) intruders.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is one of my favorite ideas I've ever had. I just hope that I do it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It started with something simple; Sam’s boyfriend.

They were talking about siblings. Gabriel was telling Sam about his many, many siblings, and Sam was listening intently, because there was nothing that Gabriel said that he couldn’t make interesting enough for Sam (who, admittedly, had pretty low standards).

“So there’s my older brother Mike, then my older brother Luke, then my older brother Raphael, then me, then Cassie, and finally Ithuriel, who I don’t have a nickname for. Besides that, we have several cousins – Hannah, Anna, Uri, Zeke, Balthazar, and Zach. Cassie’s my favorite, though.”

“Damn,” Sam muttered, taking another swill of his beer. “I just have the one, my big brother Dean. I’ve told you about him, right?”

Gabriel gave him an adorably fond look. “You mighta mentioned it. Once or twice.”

“Well, three years ago my dad and I had a pretty bad fight and I walked out and came here, cause, you know. College. I pretty much turned my back on Dean, then. I haven’t spoken to him since that night, even though he didn’t do anything wrong.” Sam took another drink. He was talking about Dean so casually, as if he wasn’t in constant excruciating emotional pain over that decision. Maybe that was why. He was just pretending to be okay.

“Don’t you want to fix it?” the blond asked. Sam nodded.

“Course I do, I just don’t know how.”

Gabriel put a hand on his arm, still smiling up at him. “Well, I’d say call him, first. But you know what starts in four days?”

Sam’s eyes widened as he started picking up what his boyfriend was putting down. “Winter break?”

“Yeah. Fly home, hang out with him, do Christmas together and shit. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. “I’ll think about it,” he whispered. “And thank you.”

And think he did. He spent all of the following day zoning out in his classes, trying to decide whether it was really a good idea. When he made it back to his dorm that night, he’d come to a decision.

He called his brother.

“Impala Auto Body, Dean Winchester speaking.”

“Hey, Dean, it’s me.”

There was a long pause.

“_Sammy_?”

Sam sighed. “Hi, Dean.”

“Why are you callin’ me at 7pm?”

“Wait it’s- oh, shit, I forgot about the time difference.” Sam smacked his forehead. “Uh, look, Dean, I was just wondering if maybe…” He cleared his throat and tried again. “My winter break starts in a few days, and I don’t really have anywhere to go, and I don’t exactly want to stay on campus.”

“What are you saying?”

Sam cleared his throat again, louder. “Could- _mm_, could I come back to Lawrence and stay with you for Christmas?”

There was silence on the other end for a long moment before Dean spoke. “Yeah, Sammy, of course you can.”

Sam rolled his eyes, even though he knew his brother couldn’t see him. “Just for the record, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It’s Sam, okay?”

Considering where they were at the last time they spoke, that was the closest thing Dean was going to get to a ‘thank you’.

In the background, there were the sounds of someone shouting Dean’s name and someone else pressing a couple of buttons. Seconds later, _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia started blasting. “Sorry, Sammy, I can’t hear you, music’s too loud,” Dean shouted across the line. “Geez, Cas, I’m coming, wouldja chill out?” That was much fainter, like he was holding the phone away from his face and yelling into the house.

“Seriously dude? _Asia_?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Shut your cakehole, bitch,” Dean snapped back without malice.

“If you say so, jerk. You’re still hanging around with Cas, huh?”

“Yeah. Kid’s got no social skills, you’d think he was livin’ under a rock or someshit. Anyway, I gotta go. I’ll meet you at the airport when you fly in if you want, just text me the details.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam replied genuinely, and the line beeped.

It surprised him how easy it was for them to go right back into their old banter and insults like nothing had changed. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

#~+~#

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll FaceTime you on Christmas Eve, at the very least.”

“I know you will, because if you don’t I will personally come to your house and pull your girly-ass but super adorable hair so hard you scream.”

“Jesus, you’re scary,” Sam muttered. “Eat lots of candy canes and bullshit, yeah? But don’t go into a sugar coma, because I would not like to come back to the news that my boyfriend died from a candy overdose. That’d put a bit of a damper on my fun making-up-with-my-brother Christmas vacation.”

“Okay, sugar,” Gabriel said sweetly, leaning up to kiss his tall-ass moose boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yep. See you later. Bye, babe!” Sam called behind him as he boarded the plane.

_I’m omw_, he texted to Dean before shutting off his phone and taking a nap.

When he woke up, the pilot was saying, “we will be landing in about fifteen minutes. Please keep your seatbelts on.” He sighed and looked out the window, waiting for the plane to land.

Once it did, he grabbed his bag, deboarded, and texted his brother again. _I’m here._

**Me too**, was the response a few seconds later. He looked around and it only took him a few seconds to see a buff brunet in a leather jacket leaning against the trunk of what was, unmistakably, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He grinned and jogged over to it.

“Hey, Dean,” he called.

“Hey, Sam, good to see you again,” Dean replied easily. Sam went in for a hug, and surprisingly, Dean let him.

He put his suitcase into the trunk and made to open the passenger door, but Dean shook his head at him. “What?” he asked, just as the door opened seemingly on its own.

And out stepped another man with messy black hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a trenchcoat over a navy blue three-piece suit.

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed, leaning down to hug his best friend.

“Hello, Sam,” he replied fondly.

Cas was one year older than Dean, and they had hit it off immediately when they met. Dean was fourteen and Cas was fifteen, and they became fast friends. Sam had met Cas the first time he came over to their house to play Mario Kart with Dean.

Even though there was a five-year age difference between them, Sam and Cas were great friends anyway.

Sam smiled at his friend and agreed to ride in the back.

#~+~#

“Man, what time is it?” Sam groaned as he stepped out of the car. The sun had already gone down due to a combination of his flight leaving at 3pm and the time difference.

“8:30, or something,” Dean replied. “Why?”

“I need food and then I need to sleep.”

“Done and done, little brother,” Dean told him. “I’ve got pie,” he offered.

“Nah, you keep it. I just want a sandwich.”

He made himself a ham sandwich with lettuce and mayo (and nothing else because that was all they had in the house), and they caught up while he ate.

Sam avoided talking about Gabriel because he was almost positive that Dean wouldn’t approve of the little candy-obsessed trickster. From Dean, he learned that about a year ago, Dad was put into a mental institution after an incident in which he violently threatened an innocent woman to tell him where her “master” was.

He was absolutely convinced that their mother’s death wasn’t something normal, and once he got dangerous, they had to lock him up.

He learned that the shop was doing very well, and he was happy for his brother, because he was good at his job and he deserved recognition for it.

However, he was too tired and jetlagged to notice that Cas didn’t look like he was going anywhere soon, or the fact that Dean, for some reason, had a much bigger bed.

The next day, they went Christmas shopping. One trip in the Impala, but they all went in different directions to buy gifts for each other. Sam got Dean a record (because talk about old-fashioned) of Led Zeppelin and Metallica Greatest Hits. He bought Cas a small carved wooden figure of an owl because of his obsession with animals. As an afterthought, he bought Gabriel a stocking stuffer plastic candy cane full of Skittles and M&Ms, as well as a little pendant of gold – two angel wings that come apart from each other, so that he could have one and his boyfriend could have one. He ended up paying almost twice as much as either Dean or Cas, but it was absolutely worth it.

(For those of you who care about the logistical issues, Cas kept his presents at his feet in the backseat, Sam held his in his lap wrapped in several plastic bags, and Dean’s were in the trunk.)

The following day, they went out to get a tree. Somehow, it devolved into the three of them chasing each other through neatly planted rows of pine trees until Dean tackled Cas and sent him flying into Sam and they all collapsed on the ground, laughing and panting like children. (Cas had a long history of making the Winchester brothers act like children.) Eventually, they did get a tree, although they had to attach it to Baby’s roof, and Dean voiced his displeasure at that many _many_ times.

Then it snowed, and they attempted to make igloos and failed miserably, attempted to make snow people and failed slightly less miserably (Dean referred to them as snowmen at the beginning, which caused Sam to launch into one of his uber-feminist rants about gender equality and heteronormativity), and eventually settled for just having a snowball fight… at least until Dean took a snowball to the groin and Cas’ nose was so red he might’ve passed for Santa and they decided to take a break, go inside, and drink a lot of hot chocolate while watching reruns of back Christmas movies.

The following day was Penultimate Christmas Eve, as they call it in the music business (not that any of them knew – they were a pre-law student, a full-time auto mechanic, and an unemployed socially awkward 26-year-old). They all just kind of chilled that day, and Sam got up at 9 am to make himself hot chocolate spiked with vodka (don’t judge him, it’s Christmas).

By 10, Cas and Dean were still not up, so he shouted for them. He got no response, so he made one of the worse decisions he’d made in his entire life.

He opened the door to his brother’s room without knocking.

Dean was lying on his back on his bed with Cas between his legs, holding himself up above Dean, kissing him like breathing. They were both (thankfully) fully clothed, or it would have been far, far more awkward for Sam.

As it was, he just threw up his hands and shouted “FINALLY!” before turning and leaving the room.

Five minutes later, his brother and best friend joined him in the living room.

“So, how long has this been going on?” he asked.

Dean looked sheepish. “Since February of the year after you left.”

“Almost four _years_?” Sam did his best not to screech. “Why didn’t you tell me, man? I’ve been trying to get the two of you together since your freshman year high school, when I started seeing the way you looked at him and you started coming home and ranting to me about how pretty his eyes were.”

“You never told me that,” Dean argued. Sam sighed.

“Whatever. I’m happy for you guys.” After a moment, he continued. “So that’s why Cas has been staying here? Does he live here now?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. After they took Dad to the loony bin, I asked Cas to move in with me cause by then I was staying here all on my own. And I missed you.”

“Well, here I am,” Sam replied. “No, seriously though. I’m really glad you figured it all out. The two of you were the most ridiculous, oblivious, sexually frustrated cocksuckers I’ve ever met, I swear. Thank God I don’t have to deal with that UST anymore.”

And that was the end of the conversation. Everything went back to normal, plus canon Destiel (as Sam had labeled them in his head [pronounced DEE-stee-EHL]).

The next day was Christmas Eve, and they spent most of it decorating their Christmas tree and listening to classic Christmas songs that had been completely ruined by pop artists.

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop,” Dean belted, then pointed at Sam.

“Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop,” his brother continued, then smirked. “Not that the two of you need mistletoe as an excuse,” he muttered before dodging the blow Dean took at him.

In tandem, the three of them sang the entirety of the _Ray Conniff and the Ray Conniff Singers Christmas Album_.

And then, as Sam literally climbed the mantle (not that he needed to, he was already tall as fuck) to put the star up on the tree, he all but screamed, “baby all I want for Christmas _is yoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu_.”

This was all Sam wanted out of his life. These moments of joy (however few and far between) with his brother and his best friend (who just happened to be banging his brother), and the knowledge that when it was all over, he had somebody waiting for him in California.

He was cut off by a knock at the door. “I got it,” he told his family before hopping down to answer.

He was taken aback by the person he saw standing on the other side of the door.

“Gabriel?” he whispered. His boyfriend nodded at him, and he was smiling his usual easy smile, but there was pain behind his eyes, the kind of pain that said “we need to have a longer conversation about this when I’m not standing in the snow”.

“Hey there, Samsquatch,” the blond said cheerily. “Can I, uh, come into your house?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Sam replied, allowing him to enter. “Guys, this is my friend Gabriel, Gabriel this is my brother Dean and his boyfriend-”

“_Castiel_?” Gabriel choked out disbelievingly. Sam frowned.

“Yeah, how did you…”

Cas was staring at Gabe like he was a ghost and most certainly not Sam’s boyfriend, and Sam was suddenly very happy that he hadn’t mentioned that part to the two of them.

Suddenly, Castiel pulled Gabriel into a tight hug as Sam and Dean looked on. Gabriel hugged him back and even let a single strangled sob out against the taller man’s shoulder.

When they pulled away from each other, Sam decided it was an appropriate moment to ask his pressing question. “Gabe, how do you know my best friend Cas?”

“Moosekavich, this is my little brother Cassie,” the blond said, still staring right into Cas’ baby blues.

“Dammit, Gabriel, now is not a good time to start with the nicknames!” he exclaimed, and Gabriel turned to give him a small smirk that clearly said “I know, that’s why I’m doing it”. “Trickster,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“How do you know my brother, Sam?” Cas asked him.

“He goes to Stanford with me,” Sam replied, being mostly truthful but carefully omitting the part where they’d been fucking and also going out on dates for the better part of the last two years.

“So you’re the famous Dean-o,” Gabriel announced, finally moving away from his brother and turning his attention to Dean. “Samster has told me _all about _you.”

“Really?” Dean sounded skeptical.

“Nah. He’s mentioned you like, a grand total of five times.”

Sam mentally faceplanted.

Conversation in the Winchesters’ (probably Winchester-Novak by this point, considering that Cas lived there full-time and Sam was just visiting) house eased up a little bit. They all got drunk on eggnog and went to bed around midnight.

Sam was awakened at an absolutely ungodly hour of the morning by an overexcited half-pint blond acting like a six-year-old on Christmas morning rather than a 27-year-old.

“Ugh- Jesus, Gabe, you’re like a child,” he groaned as his boyfriend jumped up and down on top of him. “Could you chill out?”

“But Sambo, it’s Christmas!”

“Yeah, and I have a gift for you, I just didn’t put it under the tree cause I didn’t think I was going to see you until I got back.” Sam had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his head turned to one side away from his boyfriend. “Just calm the fuck down, okay?”

Gabriel mercifully stopped bouncing on his bed. “Okay, baby,” he murmured as he nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder. After a minute, he said, “okay, I’m going to go make us all hot chocolate from scratch. Get your pretty ass ready!”

Sam nodded, laughing a little, and went back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, his brother knocked on his doorframe. “Get up, Sammy. Your Stanford friend made us peppermint hot chocolate. I think I like this guy.”

“It’s _Sam_!” he protested without much heat, and Dean just smirked before walking away. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling, and forced his body to get out of bed and put some clothes on.

When he finally made it out into the dining area, Gabriel was sitting across from Cas, chatting with him about something or other, and Dean was sitting next to his boyfriend, absently rubbing his arm and looking extremely checked out.

Sam should’ve known. Dean was completely useless before he had coffee (or before 9 am, even if he had coffee).

Sam grabbed the mug sitting on the counter that Gabriel must’ve poured for him, slid into the chair next to the blond, and resisted the very strong urge to kiss his cheek or something equally cheesy and domestic.

“Good morning, Samaroo,” Gabe called happily. Sam groaned and put his head down on the table before almost immediately lifting it up again.

“Shit, I have to make coffee cake,” he muttered. Dean zoned back into the conversation enough to give him a sympathetic look.

“Nah, you don’t, Sammy,” he offered. “It’s really okay. You seem like you’re kinda struggling.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam replied automatically. “And we’ve been having mom’s coffee cake recipe every year on Christmas since my first Christmas, when Dad was still semi-attentive enough to remember that he actually had children. I know we haven’t been together for Christmas in four years, but I’m not going to just _not do that_.”

Dean looked slightly taken aback. “Well okay then,” he agreed, and Sam smiled.

“Okay, just give me like a half hour and then I’ll serve up breakfast and we can do gifts, kay?” Everyone agreed, and Sam smiled wider at them, made himself a huge cup of coffee, and set to work.

Forty minutes later, Gabriel sat on the couch with a plate of coffee cake on his lap. Everyone was staring at him expectantly since he was the only person who’d never had Sam’s coffee cake, so he grabbed up his fork and tucked in. As soon as the cinnamon and brown sugar hit his tongue, he let out an absolutely pornographic moan.

“Have you always known how to bake like this?”

“I can cook too,” Sam admitted.

“_Why have you never made me food_?” Gabriel demanded before taking another large mouthful of coffee cake. Sam grinned at the wholehearted vote of approval and dug into his own breakfast.

“I forgot how much I missed your cooking,” Dean admitted. Sam turned his smile on his brother before swallowing his own last bite of cinnamon-sugary goodness and leaning forward to grab his brother and best friend each a gift, followed by one for himself.

“For Dean, love Cas,” Dean read aloud before smiling at his boyfriend and leaning over to kiss him chastely.

“For Cas, love Sam,” Cas added.

“For Sam, love Dean,” Sam read from his own tag.

As one, they dove into the tearing of wrapping paper.

Cas had gotten Dean a whole new toolkit (which he obsessed over for five solid minutes because apparently he really, _really _needed it). Cas himself stared at his tiny owl in stunned silence until Sam hugged him. And Sam’s gift from Dean was a book on defense law that he’d raved about how much he wanted on the drive back from the airport.

Then they each grabbed their other gift.

Dean just gave his brother a huge grin when he saw the Metallica album label, and it got even bigger when he saw the Led Zeppelin one underneath it. Dean had bought Cas a small ring – a promise ring, if Sam wasn’t mistaken – with an engraving in a foreign language that Sam couldn’t translate but obviously meant something to his friend, judging solely by the way he kissed Dean for several minutes after he opened it.

And lastly, from Cas Sam had gotten a daily quotes journal; every page was for a day of the year, and every day had a different inspirational quote. A lot of them were shit, but Sam loved it anyway.

Once they were done there, Sam took Gabriel back into the guest bedroom they’d stayed in (a detail that had somehow escaped Dean’s notice), and gave him the little box. He held his breath as the blond opened it, but he figured he was in the clear when his angel’s face lit up with love and happiness.

“You absolute shit,” Gabriel breathed, staring at the pendant. “You didn’t.”

“You’re my angel, baby,” Sam murmured. “This is for you, because you’ve made my entire life better in so many ways. I love you.”

“I love you too,” his boyfriend whispered, almost crying. “I love you too.” He threw himself onto Sam, his arms flying around his neck, and Sam held him close.

“I’m glad you came. I didn’t expect you to, but I’m glad you did,” he mumbled.

“Me too,” was the quiet response, mostly absorbed by his flannel.

#~+~#

The next day, Sam thought he really needed to have a conversation with Gabriel.

“Dean, I’m going to talk to Gabe about something important and private. Don’t… just don’t bother us until we come out unless somebody’s, I don’t know, dying.”

“You got it, Sammy,” Dean replied, and promptly went back to sucking face with Sam’s best friend.

Sam went into the guest room where Gabriel was waiting for him and sat down on the bed.

“Hey. You wanna talk about what’s going on?”

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” Gabriel said immediately. Sam gave him a Look™.

“I saw you when you popped up on the doorstep. There was _something _going on there, I just don’t know what it is, and I’m offering you to talk. You don’t have to, but you know I’m here if you need me.”

Something in Gabriel’s resolve cracked and he sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He took a deep preparatory breath, then said, “I tried to go home last week.”

All the air left Sam’s lungs.

He had heard stories from both Gabriel and Castiel about their home lives, and now that he knew they were the same family, he was even more horrified by it. He knew that their father was long dead. He knew that the two oldest brothers were constantly fighting with each other. He knew that Gabriel had run away when he was twelve, two years before Cas did, and that both of them had left because they were physically and emotionally abused by Mike and Luke.

“Why?” he asked.

“I wanted to see if maybe it would be okay again.”

Sam sighed and put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Gabe.”

“You went back home to try and smooth things over with your brother and I guess I just wanted the same thing for myself. But when I got there, Lucifer told me that everyone had been so much happier after I left and Michael told me that Cassie and I should just go kill ourselves because we didn’t mean anything to anyone. And I just couldn’t handle being in that house with them but I didn’t want to be alone so I ran and I came here.”

Sam pulled him against his chest. “Did they hit you?” he asked concernedly.

“No,” Gabriel replied. “No. But… almost.”

Sam hugged him just a little bit tighter.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he repeated. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Sam,” Gabriel told him, and maybe that was all he could get out, but that was fine by Sam.

“What do you need?”

“Just a kiss,” the blond murmured, and Sam leaned forward and kissed him.

Then he said, “I’m going to tell my brother about you.”

“What about me?”

“That I’m dating you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

So he took Gabriel’s hand and led him out into the main part of the house to find Dean and Cas.

Once he did, he grinned at his big brother and said, “Dean, I have something important to tell you.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Dean prompted.

“Gabriel is my boyfriend.”

Dean stared at him for a solid minute, then burst out laughing. “Oh, I should’ve guessed!” he wheezed. “He is exactly the type of eccentric, broken, adorable short nerd that you would go for.”

“So you’re fine with it?” Sam was genuinely confused by that development.

“Oh, trust me, I did not like the little shit when he first got here. But I mean… he’s my boyfriend’s brother. And besides, he’s grown on me. A little.”

Sam heaved a sigh of relief. “Awesome. Thanks, Dean.”

“Don’t know why you’re thanking me, kiddo. All I did was support you, which. I’m your big brother, that’s my job.”

Sam leaned forward and hugged him. “Thank you anyway.”

Dean smiled. “You’re welcome, Sammy.”

**CODA:**

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” the four friends-slash-two pairs of brothers shouted in unison as the ball dropped in New York City.

Sam quite literally picked up his blond as he kissed him, while Cas kissed his brother so hard they collapsed on the couch.

And all in all, it was a pretty damn good Winter Break.


End file.
